


Mrs. Justine Taylor Kinney

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixup at the credit card company.</p><p>Fifth in the B & J series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Justine Taylor Kinney

Justin was at the market shopping. He and Brian were having people over for dinner.

‘This is fucking surreal, here I am 18 years old hosting a fucking dinner party with my 29 year old boyfriend. If anybody would have told me that a year ago I would have laughed in their face.’

When he was done with all the groceries, he went to the cash register to pay. He gave the lady his credit card and she just looked at him.

“Is there a problem? Don’t you take Visa?”

“Yeah we take Visa, just a moment please.”

She left and came back with the manager of the store.

“Is there a problem here sir?” The manager asked Justin.

“I don’t know is there. I gave this lady my credit card and she just looked at it and went and got you.”

“If you would be so kind as to follow me in to the office, please.”

A long line had formed behind Justin at that point.

“Fine, what seams to be the problem?”

“Just follow me please.”

When they got to the office the manager looked at Justin’s card and then at Justin.

“You don’t exactly look like a Justine to me.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“This card says Justine Taylor. When my employee ran the card it said that it belonged to a Mrs. Justine Taylor Kinney.”

“What the fuck? I can’t fucking believe this. Let me call my partner so that we can get this sorted out.”

“I’m sorry but that’s not an option. We have already called the police and they are on their way.”

“The police why?”

“It appears as if though you have stolen this credit card and is trying to use it as your own.”

“Look my name is Justin Taylor, my partners name is Brian Kinney. The bills for this card is send to him and I’m sure the credit card company just got it all mixed up when he ordered the card.”

“Drop it, I’ve heard it all before. You people really think we are that stupid, don’t you?”

“We people? You mean gays?”

“You come in here with cards you have stolen from your ex-lover or from you one night stands and think we’re stupid enough to just take all your crap. Well this time you fucked up, you didn’t read properly on the card and you didn’t know that your fuck body was married. Tough, you are going to prison.”

The man was read in the face and practically spitting.

“Well this is very interesting. You see my partner is extremely influential in the gay community and I can almost guarantee you that not a single gay man or woman will be shopping in your store again after this little incident. Considering the location of your store, that might prove to be your downfall.”

Justin was seething. He took out his cell phone and called Brian. The manager tried to stop him but Justin just gave him a withering look.

“Brian, it’s me. I’m about to be arrested for credit card theft. I can hear the police in the store now. Could you please come down to the police station and bring Melanie.”

“Arrested, what the fuck is going on?”

“Sir, please get of the phone and come with us.”

That was the last Brian heard before the line went dead. He called Melanie who told him to find the papers from the credit card company and meet her at the police station.

When they got there, they went to the desk sergeant and asked for Justin. Melanie was escorted to an interrogation room where Justin was being held. Brian wasn’t allowed to go back with her so he just sat in the waiting area.

“My name is Melanie Marcus and I’m Mr. Taylor’s attorney. May I ask what grounds you have for arresting my client?”

“He was caught trying to use a credit card in the name of Justine Taylor. When the card was run it belongs to a Mrs. Justine Taylor Kinney.”

Melanie just stared at them and then she had the hardest time trying not to laugh.

“Justin, honey I didn’t know that you had had a sex change operation and that you and Brian had gotten married.”

“You and me both. As far as I know, I still have all my original parts. And thank god for that, Brian would loose interest pretty quick if I didn’t.” Justin was seriously pissed.

“Officer, there have been a misunderstanding. I have all the forms written to the credit card company for the opening up of a new card. As you can see, it says here that the card should be made out to a Justin Taylor with any bills to be sent to Brian Kinney. They must have misunderstood and thought it was for Mr. Kinney’s wife and made up the rest themselves.”

“I’m sorry I can’t just take your word for it. I will have to check with the company and see what they say.”

“That’s fine.”

The officer left the room and Justin told Melanie what happened.

“I have never in my life been so humiliated, and I’m out and proud in high school.”

“I’m sorry honey. We will sort it out. We will spread the word that the manager of the store is a homophobic prick and no one will be shopping there again anytime soon.”

“If he would just have let me call Brian instead of calling the fucking cops on me.”

“I know, it sucks.”

When the officer came back, he handed them the credit card and told them that the company had found the application and conceded their mistake. They would send a new card immediately and they apologized for any inconvenience.

“Can I go now? I have to go to another store and find all the things I need, a have people coming over in 2 fucking hours.”

Justin was furious.

“Yes sir, you can go.”

“Thank you officer.” Melanie said a little more polite.

Brian stood up when they came out of the room and Justin went over to him and into his waiting arms.

“What the fuck happened?” Brian looked at Melanie as they walked out of the precinct.

Melanie couldn’t hold it in any longer she burst out laughing.

“It appears that Justin had a sex change and the 2 of you got married.” She sputtered.

Brian lifted his eyebrow at Justin.

“The credit card is registered to Justine Taylor Kinney.” He told his puzzled boyfriend.

Brian gaped at him.

“You’re shitting me. How the fuck did we not see that?”

“Well the card says Justine Taylor but when you process it they have added that little extra name. It’s not hard to overlook one little letter when you don’t expect it to be there.” Justin looked devastated. “Now we have to go to a new market and start all over again. I’m so fucking tired and I have to cook the damn food too.”

“Forget it Sunshine, I’ll call Papagano’s and hear if they can cater some food for us. You have been through quite enough already.”

Justin looked at him with gratitude.

“Thank you for your help Mel, we’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Brian gave her a small smile and took his tired and distraught blond home.

When the gang arrived 2 hours later, Justin was in a much better mood. Brian had given him a good workout in the bedroom and the shower and his humor had returned.

“Welcome everybody. I’m afraid we will not have a home cooked meal today. Mrs. Kinney have just been to preoccupied.” Brian said tongue in cheek.

All of them gaped at him except Justin and Melanie who broke down laughing hard.

“Oh my, I needed that after the day I’ve had.” Justin said wiping tears of his face.

“Yeah me to. Well Justine Kinney what’s for dinner?”

The three of them looked at each other and broke down again.

“Brian, what is going on?” Michael whined.

“Justin was arrested today for credit card theft.”

Everybody stared at them as if they had sprouted an extra head.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Justin would never steel a credit card, well except the one he already stole from you.” Debbie said.

Brian looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow.

“Good thing I didn’t report you then Sunshine, you would have been in double trouble today.”

“Why was Justin arrested and why is Melanie calling him Justine Kinney?” Ted asked.

“It appears that the credit card company can’t read. They thought that since I ordered a card for my partner Justin Taylor and had the bill sent to me. It stands to reason that it must be my wife Justine Taylor Kinney. They actually put that on his card. When he tried to pay with it at the market on the corner of Liberty and Fuller the manager called the police instead of letting Justin call me so the mess could be cleared up. It appears that gay people always steal each other’s cards and that Justin stole my wife’s without knowing I was married.” Brian told them. “Would you spread the word that people should stay away from that market since it is run by a homophobic prick?”

“Of course we will. Are you ok Sunshine?” Deb asked worried about her boy.

“I’m fine Deb. I were more pissed than scared, I knew the misunderstanding could be easily fixed.”

“You gave him a fucking credit card? Aren’t you afraid that he will rob you blind?” Michael was whining again.

“Shut the fuck up Michael. I have had that card for 6 month and today was the first time I fucking used it, and that was just because I was shopping for dinner tonight. I am not in the fucking mood for your digs tonight so stop it right this fucking second or get the fuck out of my house.”

Everybody just stared at him.

“What? Am I just supposed to take whatever shit Michael sprouts at me in my own home?”

“This is not your home, its Brian’s loft.” Michael said indignantly. “You have no right to throw me out.”

“Actually Michael he does. I’ve put his name on the lease of the loft. And I can tell you that if he hadn’t I would have told you to shut up. I am tired of you talking about my partner like that. You’re supposed to be my best friend so start acting like it.”

Brian went to Justin and put his arm around the younger man.

“Good for you Kiddo, I’m proud of you. And Michael their right, you are not acting like a friend when you try to break up his relationship.” Deb looked at her son sadly.

“But Ma…”

“Don’t but Ma me. Just start acting like a friend.”

After that, Michael kept quiet for the rest of the night and everybody else enjoyed themselves.


End file.
